The goal is to utilize immunohistochemical techniques to analyze various markers in the pathological specimens of endometrial and cervical carcinoma. Immunohistochemical techniques are employed to review the pathological tissues from cancer patients who have five or more years of follow-up. Possible tumor markers to be tested include estrogen and progesterone receptors, CEA, HCG, pregnancy-specified beta 1 glycoprotein, lactoferrin, AFP and T antigen. Preliminary work in breast cancer indicates that peroxidase-antiperoxidase technique is possible for steroid receptors and that there is a correlation between results using the immunoperoxidase and cytosol techniques for receptors. Additional immunostains under investigation include human papilloma virus. Herpes virus I, Herpes virus II and a direct stain of the estrogen receptor using antibody with specificity against the receptor protein. Normal tissues, hyperplasias, carcinomas in situ and invasive carcinomas are being studied.